Cousland Reunion
by Kanuro5
Summary: After Teyrn Fergus has finished rebuilding the Cousland Castle, he invites his younger brother and his lover to visit him for the weekend to catch up. But as the Hero of Ferelden sets foot inside his own home that has once been drenched with his family's blood all those years ago, will the repressed nightmares of that horrible night overtake him? Post-Awakening.
1. Chapter 1

**Note from Kanuro5**: Hello, this is my first Dragon Age fanfic, and what better place to start out than with the Couslands. I personally always play as the Couslands, in all my playthroughs. I guess I can relate more to humans than to elves and dwarves . . . no surprise there, lol. Anyway, this takes place post-Awakening, four years after the Archdemon's demise. This will not be a long fic, maybe 5 to 7 chapters. But regardless of length, I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

On this sunny day in Castle Cousland, everything had seemed to be in order for today. Fergus Cousland, the Teyrn of Highever, stood in the courtyard facing the large wooden gates that was the castle entrance. He had his loyal knights form a parallel line leading from the gate with their swords angled acutely to the sky, he had placed all the lords and ladies that have come from Highever to Denerim besides him, and he had hired local bards to prepare festive songs for when the valued guest would arrive at the Castle.

Fergus had been looking forward to this day ever since the Fifth Blight had ended four years ago, but circumstances of higher importance had prevented him from seeing the valued guest that had saved Ferelden and all of Thedas. But Fergus was determined to see him today. After endless cycling of correspondence between the two, the Hero of Ferelden finally accepted to come see Fergus in Castle Cousland. Fergus was so elated that he practically pranced around his own study like a little girl.

"Your Lordship, they approach!" a guardsmen shouted to Fergus from a tower. A large smile creased the young Teyrn's face.

Fergus rushed everybody into place and made last minute adjustments. He told the bards to begin their song of the valorous heroes of Ferelden old fighting off the Orlesian hordes—the appropriate tune for a hero's return. The fanfare from the orchestra began, it's exuberant and luscious melody filled the castle walls as the lords and ladies brushed themselves off to look presentable. Fergus straighten his chestnut brown hair with his saliva, tossed a mint into his mouth, and had some valuable jaded flowers placed deep within his dress shirt for good luck—an old Cousland charm that his mother taught him.

"Open the gates!" went the call of a guard.

Fergus grew a noticeable smirk as the wooden gates slowly opened his excitement building with every expansion of the gate. It had been ages since he had seen his little brother, who has now earned such laurels as the "Hero of Ferelden, the Warden-Commander, and the arl of Amaranthine". It was hard to imagine that just five years ago, Fergus left his family and his brother David on the eve of Rendon Howe's massacre of Castle Cousland. The castle was virtually destroyed, but due to five long years of reparations from King Alistair and Queen Anora, Castle Cousland was restored to its original glory. But such horrid thoughts had to be set aside, for today, Fergus would reunite with his brother.

The gates swung open as the Hero of Ferelden along with his woman and his faithful mabari hound walked into the castle, totally enraptured by the applause and the crowd that greeted them. The three walked through the parallel line of knights who extended their swords into the air over the three and made an arch. The woman's sapphire blue eyes were wandering all around the castle, completely enamored with the surprise and pageantry that was presented towards them. The Warden-Commander's emerald green eyes however remained focused on one man who was directly in front of him walking up to him—his loving elder brother Fergus.

Fergus walked forward towards his brother, both arms extended out and with a jubilant smile that stretched from ear-to-ear, his brown eyes shimmering with joy. The Couslands brothers were finally face-to-face with each other smiling hard at their proper, overdue reunion.

"Fergus!" the young Cousland said with a radiant smile.

"David!" the elder replied with a joyous laugh.

The Couslands brothers came together and embraced in a truly endearing moment that made many of the onlookers swoon. Even David's hyperactive mabari sat down and looked on approvingly as the two brothers finally reunited.

After their long embrace, Fergus stepped back and placed his hands on David's shoulders. By the Maker, had he grown. He remembered four years ago at King Alistair's coronation following the defeat of the Archdemon, where he watched his brother stand next to the King and Queen and was honored as the Hero of Ferelden. Back then, his chestnut hair was cropped low and he was particularly clean shaven; but after four years, David's hair had grown out substantially and yet it was unkempt. And he now sported a thin, neatly trimmed beard that accented his growth of maturity. On top of his changed hairstyle, David was also sporting around massive armor that carried the insignia of two golden gryphons on the breastplate, the mark of the Warden Commander.

"David! It has been so long!" Fergus said, admiring his brother's new look.

"Too long, Fergus. Too long! It is great to see you again."

"Same to you."

"Fergus, do you remember Leliana?" David asked, showing his brother the girl who stole his heart.

In their letters, David spoke in great detail about the love of his life, an Orlesian bard and spy, Leliana. David especially highlighted her benevolent nature, her sweet and pure beauty, her wonderful singing voice, her luscious and velvet-like red hair, and her ability to drill an arrow through a darkspawn's skull from 50 yards away. Fergus remembered meeting her at King Alistair's coronation he was not disappointed at what he saw back then—just as he was not disappointed to see her now.

Four years after meeting her after the Blight and she still looked as radiant as the sun. She was wearing an exquisite red and black elven scale armor that complimented her slender physique. She was also carrying a magnificent recurve bow of Orlesian origin on her back with two steel daggers on both sides of her hips. Yet despite her truly fierce appearance, she erected a smile so pristine that it could melt the heart of an ogre.

Fergus extended his hand and softly shook her hand with a loving smile. "How can I forget the woman who made my little brother so happy?"

Leliana blushed and spoke, her lovely accent only emphasizing her sweetness in her tone. "It is truly great to see you again, Fergus. Our last meeting at Denerim was too short."

"It was, but I intend that we get to know each other now that you are here in Highever."

David's mabari hound, "Dane", barked excessively and pounced on Fergus excitedly, elated to see him once again. Fergus laughed heartily and took a knee to stare into "Dane's" small yet lovable eyes.

Fergus smiled. "And of course I couldn't forget about you."

Dane barked happily and licked Fergus' face.

"Alright down boy. You sure have grown since the last time I saw you. What have you been eating, darkspawn?"

Dane started to gag.

Fergus chuckled. "Oh come off it. I remember you used to eat giant rats for a living. I remember David and I watched you take down four giant rats and then gobbled them up like it was nothing. And then you pounced on Nan and coughed in her face," Fergus broke out into laughter. "Do you remember that?"

Dane began to whine and lowered his head.

"Oh yes that's right. She did throw several pots and pans at your head. Then she yelled at us for allowing that to happen. So, do you still have that scar from that pan on your head?"

"Quit making my mabari relive painful history," David said.

"You're right, we need to focus on your return home," Fergus said as he rose to his feet.

"I appreciate you greeting us like this…but, we were not expecting such a welcome." David discreetly motioned to all the lords and ladies present. Fergus awkwardly chuckled.

"Yes about that…somehow word got around about your return, and every noble in Highever had been sending me request and sovereigns to come speak to the Hero of Ferelden."

The Hero of Ferelden? David could hardly believe that they were still calling him that. But that's what happens when you stop a Blight. He wondered if Garahel, the elven Grey Warden who ended the Fourth Blight, would have been honored as such for years to come if he survived killing the Archdemon.

"'The Hero of Ferelden'? Such titles are of old news, that was four years ago," David explained.

"You are too modest, brother. You ended a Blight before it began, I think you have the right to be called "Hero" for the rest of your life. And it is not also that you slain the Archdemon. You are also the Warden-Commander of Ferelden, saved the city of Amaranthine from a darkspawn horde, and are also the Arl of Amaranthine. So you see why everyone here treats you as a big deal."

"I guess that means we must spend another evening socializing with nobility," Leliana said under her breath in slight annoyance.

"This will only take about half an hour, and then you would be safe inside the castle walls," Fergus promised. The couple rolled their eyes and put on their "sincere, public" smiles for the dozens of nobility that greeted them. And naturally, the "half an hour" social affair extended into a full hour—much to Fergus' chagrin.

After the "lovely" socializing, Fergus subtly dismissed the nobility, informing them that "Hero of Ferelden" and his woman had an arduous journey and deserved some rest. The fanfare quickly died down and Fergus escorted the couple and their hound inside the Main Hall.

"'Half an hour?'" Leliana said, slyly eyeing the Teyrn.

Fergus awkwardly chuckled. "I apologize. You know the nobility, they're never sated until they have what they want."

Leliana brushed it aside and feasted her eyes on the exquisitely decorated Main Hall. The soft Antivan green carpet that was laid out in the middle of the hall, the statues of armor with their swords driven down in front of their feet, and a large furnace placed at the very end of the halls that gave off a warm feeling of safety and power. This wasn't as flamboyant as some halls in Orlais, nor was it as delicate as the Arl of Redcliffe's estate in Denerim—but it was beautiful and gave off a sort of "quiet, quaint, yet mighty" vibe.

Leliana smiled. "Oh Fergus, this is beautiful! David, I cannot believe you were raised in such a—" Leliana's words trailed off as she glanced over at David beside her. His eyes were fully open and his jaw was slacked. He walked forth aimlessly as if in a trance. Fergus placed a soft hand on Leliana's shoulders, motioning to her to let David have this quiet moment—to remember what once was after the destruction of their home.

David read the letters sent by Fergus that Castle Cousland was completely rebuilt, but he did not truly believe it was so. He still remembered that dreadful night five years ago when his adventure began. He remembered smelling the endless reeking stench of sulfur and death, the crumbling walls of the castle, the endless flames that blanketed the castle, the bodies—Oh Maker, all the bodies that were strewn across the ground, the blood and the gore was truly endless on that dark night. The memories then started to pain David as he currently stared into the fire of the furnace.

He suddenly remembered entering the main hall where he was greeted by a mortally wounded Gilmore; covered in blood, bleeding through the mouth, and clutching his abdomen to keep his organs from falling out. The handful of guards that remained had barricaded the door, trying their best to keep out Howe's forces. And then, David remembered the most pivotal event of the night, how he and his mother entered the pantry…and on the floor—Maker, why?—on the floor they found…

David forced himself out of the dreadful flashback and rubbed his eyes together. The castle, his home, his birthright…it was all razed to the ground in front of him; and now it is rebuilt—as if the infamous Cousland Massacre never took place. David's eyes blurred out of focus. It all seemed…so unnatural.

"It is truly rebuilt…" David said to himself, yet loud enough to be heard.

"I did," Fergus said walking behind his brother, "It was not easy…with help from King Alistair and Queen Anora, it was made possible."

David still stared out into the fire, entranced by its flickering heated dance; the same flicker on the day that Duncan came with news of Grey Warden recruitment. _Five years…a lifetime ago…_

Fergus sighed heavily. "I know what you're feeling. I was at a lost for words when I came back to Highever, back here to Castle Cousland…seeing everything completely destroyed…"

_But you weren't there. You didn't see everything_, David's thoughts shouted at Fergus.

"But I vowed to rebuild what Howe destroyed," Fergus continued, "And now Castle Cousland is here again," he finished with a smile.

David turned around with a cherished smile and reddening eyes that looked like he was about to cry. "And you did a wonderful thing Fergus…it is almost like old times."

Fergus grinned and placed his hands on the Warden-Commander's shoulders. "It feels like it. But you know, now that your "adoring public" is gone…"

Fergus suddenly grabbed David in a headlock and sharply flipped him to the ground, still holding on to the lock. Leliana gasped and covered her mouth with her hands at the sudden movement, while Dane began barking excitingly.

But before Leliana could intervene, Fergus' hearty laughter stopped her. After looking closer, she could see that even though David was trapped in a headlock, he was smiling and laughing like a little kid. It dawned on her that they were just having a brotherly wrestling match.

"**Now** this is just like old times," Fergus laughed as he applied a vicious noogie to David's messy head.

"I do not mean to disappoint you," David grunted through the noogie, "But I am far stronger than you remember Fergus!"

While still on the ground, David wrapped both arms around Fergus' waist, and using pure upper body strength; David got up to his feet and was holding Fergus above his head six feet in the air—while Fergus still had David in a headlock. Fergus' jaw dropped.

"By the Maker and doggy-style Andraste!" Fergus exclaimed as his eyes grew large, dangling his legs in the air.

David smirked hard and fell backwards, backdropping his elder brother on the hard floor. Fergus instantly recoiled in pain and unleashed a horrid grunt. David leaped like a Shriek on top of Fergus and got him in a headlock and started to noogie him.

"Yeah!" David shouted with pride in Fergus' ear, "How does it feel being on the receiving end? Not so good, huh?"

Fergus began tapping out fervently, but David kept the hold on a bit longer, relishing his victory over his brother. Leliana sighed with a smile on her face. _Boys would be boys_, she thought.

David let go of Fergus and got up off of him. "I didn't break your old bones now, did I Fergus?"

Fergus gritted his teeth as he straightened his back whilst still on the floor. "By the love of the Maker! When did you…how did you get so strong?"

David chuckled. "One of the perks of being a Grey Warden. Your physical strength, stamina, and speed are enhanced."

"That's not fair."

"Neither is ambushing your younger brother."

Fergus sat up and examined his clothes. "Great, now you dirtied me."

"Excuse me? I seem to recall just moments ago how **you** tackled me first."

"Well…let us put that behind us. I'll tell you what, are you two hungry?"

Dane barked happily.

"I wasn't talking to you. I know you're always hungry. I was talking to your master."

"Oh yeah, I'm definitely hungry. What about you Leliana?"

"I am absolutely famished. A meal would be nice, Fergus."

Fergus stood to his feet and popped his back. "Great! I'll have the cooks prepare us food. The food will take an hour to prepare. In the meanwhile, you can freshen up in the baths."

Leliana's eyes gleamed when Fergus uttered "bath". She and David had been on the road for quite some time now without passing a town or river to bathe in, and she could feel the sweat and filth beginning to stick on her back against her armor. "Oh how dear of you!. Thank you so much!"

Dane began to whine.

"That means **you** as well," Fergus glared at the hound.

Dane made an even sadder whine.

"I know how much you can stink! Every time it rained, you left a trail of wet, mildew stench in the air."

Dane turned around and buried his face between his paws, whining even louder.

"Oh come on Fergus, now you're just hurting his feelings now." David said.

Fergus sighed. "Fine, tell you what. If you take your bath without any whining, I'll give you five chops of mutton! Just for you!"

Dane turned around and jumped in the air, barking excessively with happiness.

Fergus smiled. "Yes, I thought that would brighten your mood."

"Come David, show me to the baths," Leliana said excitedly, affectionately tugging on David's arm.

As David was being led away by the woman he loved, Fergus stared at his younger brother intently. His brother had the hero's life. Renowned all across Thedas for stopping a Blight, best friends with the King of Ferelden, an Arl of the second most important city in Ferelden, a loyal furry companion, renowned as one of the best warriors across the land, and had a beautiful woman who loved him dearly. The last thought struck out in Fergus' mind. He suddenly felt a pain in his heart as the images of his wife, Oriana, projected themselves in his mind. But this pain, it wasn't the pain of a grieving widower, it was a foreign pain that Fergus could not understand—and it was directed at his younger brother, David.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note from Kanuro5**: Hello everyone, thanks for continuing to read this. I must warn, this chapter is a rated a T+ for sexual content. Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

David took a precious step into the warm, revitalizing water of the bath room. He descended lower until the water came up to his chest, and he exhaled a calming sigh. It was ages since he had a bath—a **warm** bath, he could feel the knots from carrying his massive armor began to unwind and the hardened calluses on the bottom of his feet began to soften. He lowered his body back until the water came to his chin; the pleasurable, soothing warmth of the bath felt like paradise.

"How is the water, dear?" Leliana asked, removing her scale armor so that she may join him.

"Oh it is great, Leli! I cannot believe that I forgot how good my bath was," David said smiling.

"I still cannot believe that you grew up in a castle like this."

"Yeah…it was—was…you know…"

Leliana squinted her eyes, removing her blouse. "No…I don't, dear. You know the situation that me and my mother were in as I was growing up."

"Uh, I didn't mean it like that. It was just—just uh," David stammered. He shrugged and sighed. "I'm not going to lie, Leli. As a kid, I was…kinda…spoiled. I believed that everyone else, including peasants had some kind of abode like a castle or something."

Leliana giggled and removed her white undergarment. "What made you grow out of that delusion?"

"I traveled to Denerim and saw the homeless citizens on the dank streets and parts of the Alienage. Seeing that, as a child that had everything…well…it humbles you—I guess."

Leliana walked her delicate, nude body into the large bath, gently placing her form in front of David, her back to his face—she lowered herself attentively into the soothing water.

"This, is, wonderful," she sighed with a relaxed smile. She leaned back on David, her head amorously resting on his strong, heavy shoulders, forming a smile on David's face as he took a loving gander at his beautiful woman and her luscious red lips that were the highlights of her stunning, pale face.

David leaned forth and placed a soft kiss on her lips, in which she returned with a smile.

"Is this bath better than the springs of the West Hills?" David asked.

"Oh, without question! Those hills were just so…icky," Leliana remarked with a scrunched-up face, remembering muddy and giant spider-infested mountainous area vividly.

"But it was a lucky find."

"Well…I agree, it was a lovely find at the time. We were covered in the blood of bandits."

"Yeah…because Dane had to jump around in the lake from whence they drank…" David groaned, recalling his mabari hound's action that led to the unnecessary fight one year ago where he and Leliana fought off twelve bandits.

Leliana giggled. "He just wanted a bath."

David strained his neck forward to eye Leliana as if she had lost her mind. "You know as well as I that Dane hates baths. I remember the first bath I tried to give him when he was still a pup. He had just raided the larder and was covered in butter and dust. So Nan and my Mum forced me to give him a bath and—"

"And it went downhill?" Leliana asked.

"Worse than Ostagar. I tried to pick him up and throw him in the water, but he bit my hand and left some nasty marks. I spent half an hour chasing him around this very bath to get him clean. I had to call my Father to help me. And when Father came in to seize Dane," David began to smile at the memory, "Dane ran between his legs and tripped my father into the bath. I tried to pull my father out, but then Dane shoved **me **into the water with my father. So then, Father starts glaring at Dane and Dane promptly runs right outside the bath. Then Father told me 'The mighty Couslands, bested by a mere mongrel,'."

David let out a hearty laugh before suddenly falling silent. He stared down at the warm, steaming water and cupped it in his left hand. It was the same, after all those years, the water was the same. David dropped his hand and stared blankly at the bath walls, remembering all the times he shared with his parents and brother when he was a young child. Then something peculiar happened. This one spot of the brick wall that David was staring at began to morph and change.

David strained his eyes, trying to see if this was an illusion played by his mind. But the morphing brick still changed until it formed into the outline of two heads. The outline became more detailed as the cement began to run through the outline, forming highlights and facial details. The outline had formed two eyes, a nose, a mouth, teeth, and some hair. David's eyes shot open. The morphing on the wall transformed into his parent's faces.

"David!" Leliana said loudly.

David snapped his head down and peered into Leliana's concerned face, her brow was furrowed with her eyes narrowed. The sadness and slight fear on her face was evident.

Leliana frowned. "I called you twice…are you alright?"

David raised his head back at the wall, the faces in the wall were gone; the brick wall was completely unaltered.

David rubbed his eyes with his hands, feeling embarrassed that his mind was playing tricks on him. "Yes…I'm fine, Leli. It has…just been a long day is all."

Leliana continued to frown. She knew that he was lying and that his heart was not at ease. She remembered how David and her spoke together at camp during the Blight on those enchanting star-filled nights. She remembered how David told her of his family's massacre at the hands of Rendon Howe and how he saw his home razed to the ground; the pain and anger on his face as he vividly retold the story truly frightened Leliana to the core. She recognized the anguish from the time when she was betrayed by her "cherished" Marjolaine. And just like how David helped her overcome her past, she was determined to help him overcome his.

"David…" she muttered, her voice in a fragile whisper, "I want to say that I appreciate you taking me to your home after so many—"

David chuckled faintly, cutting her off. "Yes…you're welcome, Leli. After all, you did take me to Orlais a year ago to visit your home. It's the least I can do."

"Please, let me finish. Does being in your home…trouble you?"

"No, it is not that—it has just been a long, tiring day. That is all."

"David…"

"I am fine, Leli. Honestly I am."

"I know it is…painful to return to the place that holds such horrible memories, but I want you to know…" Leliana raised her arm out of the bath water and affectionately placed her soft hand on David's cheek. "You can tell me anything that troubles you. You know that. I swear to Andraste that I will always help you."

David nodded his head with a heartfelt smile and grabbed Leliana's hand that graced his face and held it in his own hand caringly.

"I just need to relax. That is all I need. Being with you in this warm water, feeling your pristine, flawless body entwined with mine," David smiled as he gently wrapped his arms around Leliana's waist, "Is all I need to calm myself."

Leliana blushed slightly. The compliment made her forget about what she was talking about. His hands traveled from her waist to gently caressing the top of her thighs. At the moment, he felt like the luckiest man in all of Thedas to have a woman like Leliana beside him. But as he touched more of her body, a sudden, naughty thought popped in his mind. He just thought of it, it had been…a while since he had seen her undressed…how long was it, two weeks? Yes, two weeks seems like the perfect time to play the naughty game of "Bury the Andraste".

David leaned in and whispered in her ear. "You knooooow…it has been a while since we—"

"Really, David? Really?" she said flatly. "After all the sweet things you said, you're going to want to do this? The answer is no."

"B-B-But you didn't even know what I was going to say?"

"David, I was a bard once. I heard this all the time. I could tell where you were going with that. We are not doing it."

"Aww, but why not?"

"Why not?" she chuckled in self-amusement. "We are in the bath together."

"That never stopped us before." A mischievous smile grew on the Warden-Commander's face. "Remember Jader?"

Leliana blushed hard at the subject. "Th-Th-Th-That was…and you…we were both drunk at the time…by Andraste, why must you mention something so embarrassing?"

"But we are drunk together, drunk in love. Do you not agree?"

Leliana playfully groaned. "It seems like you and Alistair have been sharing correspondence."

"But you cannot deny it, can you?" David scooched himself closer to her, letting his ripped, muscular figure gently rub against her bare, delicate back. David nuzzled his face into her fiery red hair like a purring kitten and took a gently whiff behind her ear.

"I love your aroma. It reminds me of the honeyed-olive fields of Orlais, so ripe with sweetness." David's right hand continued to caress her thigh as his left hand sensually slid up her body to her side. He could hear her exhale a light moan. "Has the Maker ever created another figure of beauty as you?"

Leliana tried to fight back another moan, not wanting to give him the satisfaction. She had to let something out, so she giggled to mask the moan. "Has Zevran been sending you advice again?"

"Well, he sent a letter or two about how women can succumb to ecstasy with some simple sleight of hand tricks."

"I am appalled, David," she lightly moaned, "Four years, and you have to resort to Zevran to give you advice about my body?"

David moved his left hand up and cupped her supple breast, tenderly kneading it to the rhythm of her moans.

David snickered. "Oh rest assured, Leli." He leaned in so his warm breath could hit the base of the back of her neck. "I already know every secret to your body, and what turns you on. Zevran is just…giving me new ideas. Do you want to know what he suggested?"

She tried to put on a stoic face, but found it nigh impossible to resist the pleasure. "G-G-Go ahead." Those were the golden words.

David moved both of his hands towards her delicate breast and gently, oh so gently, squeezed both her nipples with his index fingers and thumbs. And at the same time, he leaned in towards her right ear and bit down on her ear lobe. An incredible, unspeakable surge of pain and pleasure shot through every inch of her body. It felt like she was hit by a lighting spell by a mage, she could feel the minute hairs on her body stand on edge as the orgasm overtook her.

David quickly let go of her and watched her panting heavily with her jaw dropped in surprise. She turned around and met his amorous, yet smug gaze. He had made her go over the edge, all without going below her stomach to her most sacred of places. She bit down on her lower lip, savoring every ounce of that intense climax and with her ravenous eyes, focused dead-set on her man that had flipped her switched. She wanted more.

"I approve," she said with a profoundly aroused smile.

Leliana suddenly lunged on top of David, intimately wrapping her arms around his muscular form, passionately kissing her champion with an abundance of arousal. Their tongues were intertwined together as Leliana positioned herself to be "taken" by the man see loved. David triumphantly smirked at his beautiful woman. Quest completed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Fergus looked on at the dining hall and determined that everything was set up to perfection. The torches that hung from the ceiling were properly lit, which gave the hall a regal yet casual ambiance. The exquisite cuisine was neatly prepared and laid on the table with the truly wondrous aroma wafting in the air, and the castle musicians were on the harp playing glorious folk melodies that was popular in any noble hall. Wearing his noble orange dress shirt of the Teyrn and purple dress pants, Fergus patiently waited for his guest to arrive.

"Oh how marvelous!" the unmistakable Orlesian accent rang out in the hall. The guests were here.

Fergus turned to see David and Leliana wander into the dining hall, wearing the dress clothes that Fergus had his servants laid out for them as they exited the bath. David was wearing a dress shirt similar to Fergus', but in crimson red; David's favorite color. His unkempt hair was neatly brushed, and his light beard was neatly trimmed to perfection. Leliana was wearing an extravagant orange frilled dress that tuck tightly around her frail figure. Golden trims and embroidery ran across the seams of her waist, down her ankle-long skirt, and across her three quarter length sleeves. Fergus stood completely captivated by her beauty. But before he could say a word to the lovely Orlesian beauty, David's mabari, Dane, came galloping through the hall, his nose leading him to the food.

Fergus extended his hand forth and stopped the famished mongrel in his tracks. "Stop right there!"

Dane lowered his head and whimpered.

Fergus mildly glared. "That's what I thought. You know better than this."

The mabari whimpered louder.

"Fergus, please go easy on him," David spoke up with a smile, "He's just excited to be back in his home."

"That may be, but he was still trained to walk in with grace."

"Oh lighten up, Fergus. He already endured being bathed for thirty minutes. He's just waiting for you to hold up your side of the bargain. What was that you said? About several slabs of mutton?"

Dane jumped around and barked excitedly.

Fergus groaned lightly, and leaned down to the excited mabari, "Alright, settle down, go to your corner and I will have mutton prepared for you."

Dane barked happily and rushed to the corner where he had laid so many times before. Dane propped down on his usual spot and started rolling on the ground, nostalgically reliving the past while dirtying up his clean, chestnut coat.

"And there goes the cleanliness," Fergus said with a half-amused smirk before turning to his honored guests, "Well, I at least hoped that your bath was enjoyable?"

Leliana's face flared bright red as she glued her eyes to the pristine floor. The thought of his brother finding out about their little, "act", sent David's heart jumping within his chest. But Fergus still had a straight face, which most likely meant that he didn't know.

"In more ways than one," David grinned as he breathed easier. Leliana inconspicuously jabbed him softly with her elbow.

"Well I hope that you'll find the dinner that is prepared for you is of the same accord."

Fergus made a grand sweeping motion with his arms, revealing the dinner table topped with exquisite amount of food that neither of the couple has seen for a long time. A rather large seasoned, cooked hare was in the centerfold of the table, coated in foreign spices and was cooked to a lovely shade of brown. The tangy yet sweet Ferelden-style lamb and pea soup that sat next to the hare left a flavorful, juicy aroma in the hall. Several platters of herring dipped in spiced sugar with onions saturated in butter on top were laid out neatly across the table. The rest of the food consisted of warmed, butter-covered biscuits, small slabs of pork, and local fruit and vegetables. Everything looked absolutely scrumptious that even Leliana's mouth was nearly to the point of drool.

The three of them took their seats at the table, said their grace to Andraste with Leliana praying for a full three minutes, much to David and Fergus' famished annoyance; and then they dug in to enjoy the truly delectable meal.

Each bite of food brought a cascade of flavor that overwhelmed their taste buds as David and Leliana listened on eagerly to Fergus sharing stories of his time as Teyrn of Highever and the recruitment of key personnel who helped him rebuild Castle Cousland. But it was Fergus who was truly interested in his little brother's quest to slay the Archdemon, that David and Leliana were interrupted from enjoying their own meal. David had told his brother in letters of his adventures across Ferelden, but somehow, for Fergus, hearing it vocally brought an entire new layer of realism to the stories.

Where could David and Leliana begin? Should they regale Fergus about the ex-Templar who couldn't put on the right boots from time-to-time who went from royal bastard and became the King of Ferelden? Or how about the buxom, apostate mage that lived in a swamp her entire life and could shape shift into many animals? The tale of the stern, stoic giant who had the personality of a shovel yet had a fondness for sweets was always popular with kids. Then again, the story about the stout, profane, combat-crazy dwarf that could drink the entire surface world under the table always got a laugh. The atmosphere wasn't quite right to tell about the philandering elven assassin that had the velvety voice that made maidens' heart swoon. The one about the elderly mage with a spirit keeping her alive was heartwarmingly popular. And who could leave out the story of the golem who harbored a deep-rooted hatred for all things avian. David and Leliana looked at each other with amiable smiles. They had enough time, they would say them all.

So the couple entertained Fergus with wild and sometimes embarrassing stories about their companions, putting a hearty grin on the Teyrn's face as he laughed and marveled at the exploits of his little brother. Hearing him trek through all the corners of Ferelden with his eclectic band of "heroes" made it seemed like a fairy tale their parents used to read to them before they fell asleep. But the real pleasure that Fergus got was listening to Leliana. Through her life as a bard, she was able to tell their past adventures in a way that David never could even imagine. Her imagery was vivid and colorful; her diction was superb; her entire storytelling mystique was so surreal that one could swear that they were actually there.

Amidst the laughter, David felt something that he only had just experienced when he entered the castle today: nostalgia. Here he was, at his dinner table sharing food, telling stories, and laughing up a storm with those he loved. This was perfect…well, almost perfect. David panned his eyes over to the seat near the end where his mother would always sit and envisioned if she was alive, what would she think of his wonderful Leliana, who radiated pure virginal beauty and elegance.

David chuckled to himself. A young, beautiful, and yet mature woman, not a noble-chaser, and an incredibly skilled archer; no doubt about it, his mother would adore Leliana. And so would his father. A charming, innocent smile glowing of reminiscence grew on the Warden's face as he could imagine with fondness in how his father would speak to him regarding finding a suitable wife, "If she was a noble, make sure to feed her the traditional Ferelden soup of the commoners, the grey texture kind. If she doesn't even taste it, then she is too snobbish for you. If you desire a peasant, give her a glazed hog stuffed with the finest ingredients, and if she doesn't eat it, then she wouldn't survive in the noble world." Well, Leliana didn't complain about the Ferelden soup that Alistair gave her too much, and she has eaten every kind of noble food and she had the air of nobility around her, yep, she would be a perfect candidate for her father to see.

"David?" Fergus said to his fantasizing brother.

David jerked his head as he snapped out of the daydream, much to the amusement of his woman and his brother.

"I asked you if you have any further plans in the future?" Fergus asked again. "Leliana said that she was going to Kirkwall for some reason, what are you to do once she's gone?"

"Sorry Fergus, top-secret Grey Warden business," David teased.

"Don't even bother, Fergus," Leliana added with a smile, "If you ask about the Grey Wardens too much he will just stonewall you. There are things about the Order that he even refuses to tell me."

"And here I thought that we were family?" Fergus laughed.

"We are family, but even family keep aspects of their profession a secret," David countered.

"That's fair enough I suppose. The Wardens are teaching you well in terms of political silence, David. I do wonder what else they have taught my little brother."

"Well, judging in how you're still massaging your lower back, I'll say that they made me stronger, don't you agree?" David darkly grinned.

Fergus felt his back and felt the soreness from when he was dropped just a few hours earlier by David. Indeed his former physically weaker brother had morphed into a specimen of physical perfection. "Tell you what, I'll be reviewing the training of the Castle Guards tomorrow and I'll be teaching them a thing or two in what I have learned. Maybe you should swing by and look at how I train the men."

"Sure, sounds like oodles of fun."

"Aw, and what will I do by myself?" Leliana uttered, feigning a childish pouting face.

David smirked. "Easy, look beautiful as you always do and watch over us." He leaned in to Leliana and gave her a sweet kiss on her delicate, red lips. Leliana reciprocated and the two started repeatedly kiss each other like young teenage lovers, much to the annoyance of Fergus.

He wanted to look away, give his brother some sort of minute privacy with this Orlesian girl. But he couldn't look away, he didn't know why he could not look away, but the situation seemed…so familiar to Fergus that his eyes remained fixated on the couple. He could start to feel embarrassed by starring at them, he knew he had to stop; he wanted to laugh to break up the sappy kissing. But his muscles didn't work, he just sat there staring at them as each beat of his heart grew louder and began to ache in steady pain. A strange new torturing pain he felt in his soul, one that he could not even begin to rationalize, a kind of crazy new caring and respect for this lovely girl, Leliana, and a juvenile irritation for his own brother, David.

But before Fergus could dwell on this new feeling, he thoughtlessly grabbed a jug of wine and refilled his cup and quickly downed it into his body. Years upon drinking ale, mead, and other forms of spirits have hardened his stomach to the cruel burn of such fine drinks; yet when he witnessed the embrace between his brother and his women, the Teyrn of Highever didn't even experience any form of burning at all. Fergus refilled his cup and before he drank it, Dane began to bark excitedly at his master which interrupted his kissing affair.

"Aw, I'm sorry Dane; do you want a kiss too?" Leliana said in a sweetening tone.

Dane barked happily began wagging his tail enthusiastically.

"Well you would just have to wait until I'm finished with dinner," she teased as stuck out her tongue childishly.

Dane sagged his head and whimpered softly.

"Sorry Dane, I take priority over you," David boasted to his faithful hound. David noticed a sullen atmosphere around his brother who was feverishly drinking his wine and staring at his younger brother, shaming David with his eyes.

David blushed lightly and uncomfortably apologized, "Oh, I'm sorry about what we did. We…uh…kind of get…lost in the moment."

"Yes, uh, a thousand apologies, Fergus." Leliana said, bowing her head embarrassed at the scene she had just caused.

Finally, the muscles of Fergus had contracted together to form a forced smile, but since Fergus had been constantly having to force smiles and pleasantries at weekly courtly meetings, his forced smile resembled that of a sincere man. "It is quite alright, I remember the time when it was like…to be young and love-stricken."

"I apologize Fergus, I didn't mean to—"

"I said it was alright, little brother. I understand." Fergus stare out of the window and noticed the orange rays of sundown entering the dining hall. He couldn't wish for a better excuse to call it a day. "Well look at that," Fergus motioned with the bottle of wine in his hand towards the sunbeams, "The hour grows late and I am feeling full. I will retire early, I advise you two to do the same, you must be tired from your journey. David, I will see you bright and early tomorrow, we have quite the day ahead."

Before David or Leliana could say a word, Fergus removed himself from his chair and grabbed a bottle of special Chasind Sacked Mead to bring back to his bedchambers. David sat stagnantly in his chair, gazing at his brother walk away from him as he was humming an old Ferelden tune, David knew something was wrong. He wanted to say something, but with each passing step, the will to speak up gradually diminished, until Fergus had left the hall.

"Is he alright?" Leliana asked, her brow furrowed in confusion.

It dawned on David what had happened. "He's…he will be fine. I presume he had a long day. But Leli, let's tone down our public displays of affection. At least until we leave." David bit down on his lip. It was his fault. His love display towards Leliana, it must had opened up the recovering wound that Fergus had suffered, David was sure of it. It must have reminded Fergus of his late Antivan wife, Oriana. She, along with their son Oren, was prematurely taken from this world by the bastard Howe.

David cursed himself, how could he be so foolish? Why did he show affection towards Leliana, directly in front of Fergus, while Fergus had no one to love? He didn't mean to reopen old wounds, he knew that Fergus still felt the sting of Howe's treachery all those years ago, just like how David still felt the sting deep in his heart. David wanted to go up to talk to his brother, to at least apologize for his immature display, but he knew it would do little. Despite how gregarious his elder brother was, he knew when Fergus had to vent or to weep; he would seclude himself from the rest of the world, often with his only companion, alcohol.


End file.
